


Cuts, Colors, and Curls

by Aurlana



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alistair in a skirt, And Then Some, Cullen in Glasses, Gay Pride, Hair Stylist Alistair, M/M, Meet-Cute, Teacher Cullen, rainbow hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: Cullen moved to a new town and is looking for a place to take care of his unruly hair.What he finds at Alistair's Cuts, Colors, and Curls is so much more than he ever dared to hope for.





	Cuts, Colors, and Curls

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride, my friends!  
> I realize that for most people, the month of June is traditionally celebrated as Pride month.  
> In my little corner of the world, we actually have our local Pride celebration in July - so not only do I wear my colors proudly all year round, I've taken to doing crazy things with my hair over the summer months as well. This year I'm sporting both rainbows and bi colors.  
> Cause, why not?!  
> My stylist is amazing and never disappoints.  
> He may not be Alistair... but he's still awesome, and I wouldn't trade him for anything. :)

**Cuts, Colors, and Curls**

**Hairstylist Alistair / Teacher Cullen**

**~ A Happy Pride Story ~**

* * *

Cullen’s been seeing the same stylist for almost a year. Well, not _seeing_ him seeing him, not that Cullen would mind that at all, they just simply haven’t gotten that far yet. In fact, he’s not sure his stylist knows that he’s even interested. 

A point that he’s hoping to remedy very soon. 

As a teacher, Cullen needs to keep his hair simple and reserved during the school year. And even though he’s sure it’s the most boring hairstyle ever, Alistair, the owner of Alistair’s Cuts, Colors, and Curls has been able to provide exactly what the school requires without batting an eye at the tedium. 

When Cullen first scoured the city for a new place to take care of his unruly hair, he’d heard rave reviews for Alistair’s Triple C. It wasn’t until he walked up to the building itself and saw the rainbow sign in the window that Cullen knew this place was exactly what he was looking for. 

The sign read: 

**_All are Welcome Here!_ **

**_~ There is Only One Rule ~_ **

A _ccept all others regardless of gender identity, sexual orientation, race,_

_disability, or favorite type of cheese (even if it's stinky cheese)._

Walking in and meeting the owner had nothing to do with his decision to frequent the place at all.

Nope. 

No influence whatsoever. 

It was _not_ lust at first sight.

Not at all.

Okay, so the handsome proprietor is tall, lean, and muscular, with short spiky red hair, gorgeous light brown eyes that shine golden in certain light, and has a penchant for wearing skirts. Alistair may also have lusciously-full-kissable lips that tend to quirk up in a smirk on the left side and an odd sense of humor that never fails to leave Cullen’s heart fluttering and his stomach doing little somersaults. But, none of that has any bearing on Cullen’s regular visits to the salon. 

Nope! 

He merely frequents the place because of the reliable and efficient ways in which his hair is routinely cared for. And his hair requires a lot of care. That many curls demand an expert hand to make them behave.

Yup! That’s what he keeps telling himself.

So what if Cullen _really_ likes how Alistair’s hands feel on his scalp? It doesn’t mean anything. It can’t mean anything. Alistair doesn’t even know the real Cullen, he knows the _teacher Cullen_ who shows up after school hours in his stuffy work uniform: slacks, loafers, button down shirt opened at the top button and a tweed jacket with leather patches on his elbows. 

On the outside, Cullen is the picture of straight-laced and conservative with his black rimmed glasses topping off the ensemble. 

On the inside, he is anything but.

**~*~**

The first time Cullen walked into the salon and laid eyes on Alistair, he was helping a drag queen fix her wig. Their conversation about the show that night came to a screeching halt when Alistair looked up with barely concealed curiosity. 

Cullen could only imagine what Alistair thought as he looked him up and down.

Alistair politely said he’d be right with him and proceeded to finish pinning up the wig and touching up the last of his client’s makeup. She looked fabulous! From her stiletto heels and her long, glittery eyelashes to the tiara riding high on top of her ebony bouffant. Cullen appreciated the time and attention to detail that went into her look. It was a testament to Alistair's skill to see the beautifully radiant queen in his chair. Cullen only hoped that Alistair would be able to make his own boring haircut look good too. 

Cullen waited patiently taking in his surroundings and surreptitiously appreciating the view. Alistair wore combat boots, a red and black plaid miniskirt, and a t-shirt with a trans flag across the chest that simply said, “You can pee next to me,” on it. 

Cullen definitely approved.

The salon itself was warm yet quirky and quickly put him at ease that the sign in the window actually meant what it advertised. _Everyone_ was welcome here and only bigotry and hatred were not. 

Perhaps even Cullen’s ten months of conformity mixed with two months of 'letting his hair down' would be accepted. 

He truly hoped so.

Once Cullen conveyed what he wanted with his hair, explaining his job and the need to ‘appear’ proper, Alistair relaxed a bit and the two started up a tentative friendship. 

Being new in town, Cullen didn’t think he had much to offer. But, over the past year, Cullen’s taken great delight in Alistair sharing various spots in the city that he thought Cullen might enjoy. And he has, thoroughly. There’s a tiny bookshop on the edge of town that lets you hang out with a cup of coffee or tea while you sit in their big overstuffed chairs reading for hours. The little sweet-shop next door to the salon sells the best tarts, chocolates and sweetbreads. And finally, Alistair shared his favorite secret haunt-- a little place called _The Smoke Shack_ which specializes in smoked meats and cheeses. 

Once Cullen realized how much Alistair loved cheese, he made a point to stop in at _The Smoke Shack_ before every appointment to get a sampling of various cheeses for them to share while Alistair worked his magic on Cullen’s hair. 

It wasn’t like the shop was out of the way or anything, it was conveniently located between the school where Cullen worked and Alistair’s salon. And since Cullen routinely visited close to dinner time, causing Alistair to stay open a little bit later to accommodate his schedule, he thought it was only fair to provide a little sustenance to carry them through. 

Over the course of the school year, Cullen found himself in a sort of schedule; every few weeks, he’d go in and see Alistair for a shave and a trim. He looked forward to those visits, but none so much as this one. School just let out for summer and Cullen was free to do what he wanted with his appearance for the next two and a half months. For the first time, he was getting a chance to let Alistair see the real him, not just the teacher Cullen who had to conform to the conservative constraints his career dictated. 

Cullen hoped Alistair approved of the different side of him he was about to see. 

Walking the short distance from his car to the salon, Cullen took a quick look down at his clothes. This was what he was more comfortable wearing, this was the real him: black boots, jeans with holes in the knees and a black t-shirt with pink, purple, and blue lettering that read: The Maker created both men and women, so I do both. 

This time when Cullen entered carrying his usual treats, Alistair did a double take, then stood there staring with his mouth hanging open; the person he’d been working on forgotten in his stupor. He was silent for so long that Cullen became worried. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“You...your...I… I thought you were straight!” Alistair finally blurted, pointing to Cullen’s bi-pride shirt. “I mean…” His cheeks heated with embarrassment as he rubbed his hand down his face and smoothed down his skirt. “Maker’s Breath!” he exclaimed setting his tools down and completely abandoning his current guest who was watching with amusement. 

Alistair walked over to Cullen, eyes wide in wonder as he continued to look him over. He found the flaming sword tattoo on Cullen’s left forearm and traced it with his fingertips. “All this time… I’ve enjoyed your visits, but never dared to hope that I would have a chance. Not that you being bi means I have a…" He floundered for words. "Damnit, I’m not usually this inarticulate.”

Cullen set the cheese down in the counter and gently touched Alistair’s chin, lifting it so he could look him in the eye. “I get it… really. Now that school’s out, I don’t have to be what they want me to be for the next two months. Not that they ever dictate more than what I wear and how I do my hair. But still, I wondered myself if this…” he waved his hand between them, “was just one sided. I couldn’t imagine someone as vibrant and free spirited as you wanting someone who looks like a stuffy librarian eighty percent of the time.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Alistair said, stepping closer and pushing Cullen’s glasses back up his nose. “I’ve grown rather fond of the whole _teacher_ look you have going on. Fits rather well with the pleated skirts I prefer to wear. Don’t you think?” Alistair leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Cullen’s lips then bowed his head. “Shit, I’m sorry,” Alistair whispered. “Was that… too forward of me?” 

Cullen grinned and pulled Alistair in for another, more enthusiastic, kiss then pulled back just enough to say, “Definitely not. I’ve been wanting to do that for months.” He smiled looking down at his current outfit. “During the summer, I like to be more relaxed; more me. And since it’s Pride season, I was hoping you could help me with something a little different tonight.”

“What did you have in mind?” Alistair asked, licking his lips.

Cullen tracked the movement with a knowing smirk. Tonight was going better than he’d expected. “I want… what I’d really like is to color each one of my unruly curls a different color of the rainbow. And… I’d like your phone number so I can ask you out, properly.”

“I think I can handle both of those requests,” Alistair replied with a large grin.

Sniffling from the chair brought their awareness back to the room. Cullen turned to see Alistair’s client dabbing at her eyes. “Oh, honey. Don’t mind me,” she said. “I’ve been waiting for Alistair to find someone like you for years.” 

Alistair snorted and rested his forehead on Cullen’s shoulder. “Pauline,” he sighed. “You’re never going to let me hear the end of this are you?” 

“Not on your life, darlin’,” she said. “Now, if you finish up with my wig and makeup, I’ll let you two have your privacy. Unless, of course, you’d like an audience. Cause with a show like that, I’d happily stay to enjoy the eye candy.”

Alistair laughed then kissed Cullen on the cheek. “You and I aren’t finished yet.”

“Oh, I hope this is only the beginning.” Cullen brushed his fingers down Alistair’s cheek and leaned in for one last kiss before taking his seat to wait for his turn.

Four hours later, Cullen left with a full head of rainbow hair, Alistair’s phone number, a promise to attend Pauline’s drag show that night with Alistair on his arm, and a date for the whole weekend of Pride. 

This was gearing up to be the best summer ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks this round go to **Tatteredleaf** who's been a solid sounding board with this piece and who wouldn't let me give up on this. (This was originally supposed to be a 100 word drabble - HA! Yeah... 1800 words later) lol. Sometimes we just have to let the writing go where it wants to. 
> 
> And, as always, my sincerest gratitude goes out to all of you who have taken the time to give this little story of mine some love. Thank you so much!


End file.
